eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji
Kenji is a level 90 Cleric. Personality Kenji is blunt and lazy. Yet he is also considerate about peoples problems, he will often do the minimum required to help someone, but he almost definitely will help at least. He doesn't like people who beg for his help, or people who refuse to try their hardest. Yet when he sees people who are willing to try, even when faced with certain failure, then his respect for them people will grow significantly. There aren't many situations that will make him seem like he's trying hard, almost always having that laid back persona on, even when he really is trying his best. He is a knowledgeable guy and would rather talk about an issue then get into a fight with somebody, sometimes he will argue with people who do decide to act just using violence instead of trying to talk about things first. Appearance He's not that tall but he's quite lanky, having short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His hair is not kept neat, left however it's found when he wakes up. He doesn't wear much in the way of armour or practical clothing, keeping to his strange hawaian shirt and dark-coloured shorts which don't really match the setting of the game. He wears two strange things however, a cross on his necklace, which is inverted and an earring which is the same. His overall look is strange, making him seem out of place almost no matter where he is. Even when it's freezing outside he'd be seen wearing the shirt and shorts combination. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse Before everything happened he was just a lazy guy, his job is unknown but it is thought he was some type of information broker, rumours are also spreading that he had been a conman. Really he was just a traveller that did odd jobs here and there, just earning enough money to survive and move on to the next location. Yet due to this he's seen a lot of things in his short life so far, with information on lots of random tidbits, always trying to find out more about certain things before moving on. He has a fascination with mythology especially. How he even started playing the game whilst travelling around is unknown, yet he did find a way. Post-Apocalypse Probably shouldn't put anything here yet until things major happen to your character in the RP. This is for future information that you might create as your roleplay here with us. Just leave this blank. Class and Subclass 'Class: Cleric' Place the skills you've chosen from the skill list of your chosen class here. 'Primary Subclass: Alchemist' 'Secondary Subclass: Scholar Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon 1: Armor: ''' '''Accessories (Optional): Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Any other information you would like for us to know about your character. Quotes Anything your character says a lot or takes to heart. Something that mean a lot to them that was said to or by a friend, family member, or fellow players.